1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for detecting the viscosity or specific gravity of liquid in which the vibration of a vibrator is transmitted to a detection terminal through a vibration transmission shaft and the viscosity or specific gravity of liquid is detected based on a variation in the vibration of the detection terminal immersed in the liquid.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional detectors measure the viscosity or specific gravity of liquid based on a variation of the vibration of a detection terminal immersed in liquid from the vibration of a vibrator transmitted to the detection terminal through a vibration transmission shaft. The vibration of the vibrator propagates to a housing and if an examiner holds the housing or if the housing is secured to a supporting member, such could cause a disturbance in the vibration, thereby inviting a fluctuation of the frequency or amplitude and thus making it difficult to obtain an accurate measurement.
The present invention has been developed to overcome the above-mentioned problem inherent in the conventional device for detecting the viscosity or specific gravity of liquid.